Ace Of Spades
by starwars86
Summary: He had everything planned, meeting her didn't derail him from his objective. Although, unaware how much his past; would collide with his present and future. It doesn't help that Jack Wilder enters his life, just adding to the complication. Rating is due to things yet to happen (sex, etc.) Non-slash, as implied.


She had been going through the garbage, hoping she would find her latest meal. Or if, it will be a while before her next chance at food, will come at another time, if not day. She had been lucky so far, with not being picked up by anyone. For as long as she can remember, she has been on her own. And has managed to fall through the cracks of society; and the structure of what happens to children who are unwanted. She is so absorbed in what she is doing. That it is the first and last time, she will ever be off guard. And doesn't register the man almost upon her.

He has been traveling on his own for twenty-two years, ever since he reached the age of eighteen. He had always landed on his feet. He wound up being one of the forgotten children, when it comes to the foster system. Never adopted, never having friends. Simply watching and observing everything around him, which proves to be useful later in his life. He has been perfecting everything his father showed him, while alive. And spending all this time practicing and making sure everything is flawless. And now he feels the time to plan his objective has come.

He has found himself in Florida. Tampa, to be exact. He has only been here a week, when he happens, upon the child. He had managed to just evade the person whose money he just stolen. He rounds the corner, starting to come to a halt as he collides with the pint size person. Not seeing her at first, due to her height. Falling on top of her.

He quickly gets up. And stares down at the child who hasn't bothered to move. And continue to watch him. "You just going to stay there and not move, kid?" He asks. "Why, it's just a matter of time, before I succumb to my situation. " She replies. "Clearly you are a survivor, so why would you think that, and just give up?

"Look at me. I am small enough for any sick person to grab me. And no one would miss me. The lack of a proper, and consistent diet have left me physically underdeveloped." She tells him. He smirks. "But, yet not clearly enough to diminish your mental growth. I am guessing you taught yourself to read. And based on your size, you are around ten?" He inquires.

"Close, I'm nine. I will be though next week." She informs him. "So, you do remember your life, before this." He states. "Actually, no. I have lived like this for as long as I can recall. I just made a day up." She tells him. "I'm not a doctor, but do know enough that, based on what you just told me. It might be possible, and there being a chance your malnutrition could be reversed." He says.

He crouches, so that it appears as if he is sitting. She gets up and stays a few feet away from him, due to her wariness. "If you came with me, you would never have to worry about food." As he says this, he pulls an apple out of thin air. And he can tell he has her attention, by the expression in her eyes. He stretches his hand out. "Well, go ahead. I am pretty sure you are hungry." He states. Her stomach answers for her.

She slowly moves forward. "How did you do that?" She asks as she finally takes the fruit from him. She takes a bite, as he answers her. "My father, and lots of practice. I could teach you as well. You just have to trust me. And come with me." He says. Like a child, her trust is automatically given; especially after what he has just shown her. He picks her up. And she offers no resistance. He starts walking.

"What is your name by the way?" He questions. "I don't have one. And you?" She inquires. "My birth name is different from what I call myself. I go by Dylan Rhodes. How about I give you a name? What do yon think of Sylvia Davenport-Hawkins? He asks and looks down, only to see her asleep. Her head resting in the crook of her arms. He smiles, the feeling of no longer being alone/elation indescribable, as it courses through him.

She is sitting at her desk, when she hears him calling her. She gets up, to see what he wants. "What is it, Dylan?" She asks. Not long after, he had found her. He had officially adopted her. And enrolled her in the best school he could find. He had almost put her in a private institution; but being around people her age with less restrictions better, for her social development, swayed his decision.

He had also given her the name, he had. So that, when what he plans go down; she won't be suspected of any involvement. The hours he has spent training her. He has kept himself sharp as well. He had let her in on what he hopes to accomplish, knowing she will never give his secret(s) away, "It's time, Sylvia. I am going to need to go away."

He sees the female in front of him. Saving her was the best thing for both of them. Feeding her properly; and taking care of her has had her develop as much as she possibly could. Given the circumstances. She is not lacking for anything, that's for sure. And her hair is now full of life. A healthy looking blonde, not like the dry, lifeless head of straw, he had first witnessed. It is also halfway between her shoulders, and the mid of her back.

"The (almost) six years, since I have taken you in have led to this moment. I always took local cases, because of you. But, I know now that without a shadow of a doubt, you can be left alone. If anyone, asks about me; when it concerns you. Tell them I retain custody of you still. But, I have been reassigned. And these will be my contact numbers, if they have a problem with your answer."

"I have also left, an account in your name. I am so happy, you put your trust in me all those years ago. You have grown to be a beautiful woman." He takes a lock of her hair in fingers, as he says this. " I am so proud of you." He says, as he lets go, before starting to back away. "Wait." She says. He stops, as

Her lips are on his the next instant. He pulls her into him, as he reciprocates the kiss quite passionately. When it's over, their eyes are closed. As their foreheads touch each other, as they catch their breaths. "I have something I need you to do for me, while I am away… Promise me you will be safe?" He asks, even though he knows she will. He is gone the next moment, as she is left alone. The road ahead of them a dangerous and treacherous one.


End file.
